Numb
by iheartflashpoint
Summary: He looked through the scope to see his fallen teammate, "I cant lose another friend-this is all my fault." Sam makes the same mistake again...
1. Chapter 1

**Me again (: Enjoy… this VERY short little thing that I'm not even quite sure what it is yet (: **

Sam threw his rifle out of the way, shaking with fear as he pulled out his binoculars to see his teammate lying on the ground, blood covering her body as another shot fired, taking out the subject.

He couldn't speak, he couldn't feel anything—his body went numb.

"_Sam! Sam can you hear me!?" _A voice yelled over the radio.

He couldn't stand up from the rooftop to get down. When he tried to support his weight to collect his gear, the weakness in his body made him collapse.

"_Sam—." _Another voice sighed.

The fury built up inside of him as he pulled his pistol off of its holster and pressed it to his forehead.

"_This can't be happening again—Save her damn it! I can't lose another friend—this is all my fault." _

**I know, at the moment yall are asking yourselves… WHAT THE HELL WAS THIS? **

**Don't worry…Its just a teaser (: I'll try my best to update soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**This fic contains the season three characters (: **_

****THREE HOURS EARLIER****

"I don't get this thing." Greg growled as he stared at his laptop. The rest of the team circled around him as he sat at the briefing room table.

"Facebook is way simple Boss, you just post pictures, your status, relationship status, and friends."

He shook his head frantically, "Why the hell do I want people to know what I'm doing?"

"Because its cool! You can also talk to your friends when they're online—Like me." Spike explained.

"Oh great—I'm so excited…" He spoke sarcastically, pulling a giggle from each person in the room except for Spike. "Well this was fun but I think it's time we get to work."

"Oh don't be such a baby—someone get me a camera." Jules yelled as Leah tossed her a digital camera. "Someone get beside Sarge."

"Jules—." Greg groaned, Spike, Leah, Sam, Ed and Wordy pushing him around in his chair and getting around him, "Say _Facebook_!"

Each person yelled Facebook except Greg, "This better not go—." He began but was interrupted by Jules pushing his chair around and sitting down in his lap, pulling his laptop to her and inserting the memory card. "This'll be so cute as your profile picture!" She shouted, uploading it like a pro. "And then I'll tag all of you in it."

"Shelley says that I shouldn't have a Facebook because its dangerous—what do you guys think?" Wordy sighed.

Ed laughed, "Clark deleted mine because I added him—It was depressing, and I about died—So I remade it."

"That's wonderful to know."

Greg growled as Jules pulled up his profile, "Aw, look how cute you guys look."

"Let's show the Boss, Jules' profile!" Spike called out.

"Let's not—." She stated.

"I agree—We need to hit the road and patrol, we'll finish this later." Greg spoke, standing up and closing his laptop, being followed by his teammates to the garage.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be _

_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface _

_I don't know what you're expecting of me _

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow) _

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you _

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

"Sam?" Jules spoke as they drove down the highway.

"Hmm?" He asked, his finger moving along the steering wheel controls to turn down the music.

"I thought you hated Linkin Park."

He chuckled, "It was a phase I guess. Nah, My old buddy from the military was making a huge montage of pictures and stuff, he used a few of their songs. It was really cool—brought back a lot of memories. Now I guess I love this music—It fits."

"I'm starting to get into it now too—Ever since my father came down with Cancer its become part of my daily routine to listen to some kind of music, and this just worked for me."

Sam nodded slowly, giving a soft smile as he looked over to her.

She giggled and looked straight out the windshield, "They're coming to Toronto next week, we should go—Just as friends of course."

Sam nodded and smiled, "No after party?"

"Sam—." She dragged, laughing a bit as they turned up the music a little louder.

It was only an hour before Winnie's voice echoed across the radios. "Team One, hot call—We've got an adult male holding a female child hostage. Its centered near the mall—lots of civilian presence. I'm sending the footage through right now."

"Copy." Greg stated, "Okay team—looks like its on the east side. Sam, you're Sierra one. Eddie, you're going to be in charge of tactics, and Jules you're going to lead negotiation. Wordy and Ed, cover Jules. Spike and Leah—you're in the truck with me."

The team sped off to their destination, arriving as the broad daylight beat against the high-rise buildings surrounding the mall.

"What've we got?" Greg asked as he walked up next to the inspector.

"Male—Mid 30's. He's holding a little girl as a human shield—She was brought up as a missing child two years ago, she's 7 years old."

"Dang." Greg grunted, "Okay Jules—Ed and Wordy's got you covered." He spoke soundly, pointing at her as she followed the two men towards the scene. "The male's name is Mark Grice, 36 years old, he's got three priors for sexual assault, he was just released from jail a few years ago."

"Great—And the girl?" She asked.

"Um, give me a second on her." Spike spoke over the radio as he started to search, "Got it—Allison Morris, seven years old."

"Okay Spike, get her parents here—Jules, you good?"

"Copy." She whispered, placing one hand on Ed's shoulder. "Mark—My name is Jules."

"Get the hell away from me! You're not taking her from me, I love her!"

The little girl was holding onto him—she cared about him, she thought he was protecting her.

"Mark, I understand that. If you love her—You should put the gun down. It's the safest thing to do for Allison."

The girl cringed toward him as Jules said her name.

"Why don't you tell me why you're holding out a gun over there?" She could see he was shaking, holding the girl with her holding onto his leg as he held the gun, pointing it to the ground at an angle.

"Because you people are going to take her from me!"

"You took her from her parents though, Mark—."

He shook his head, "I didn't get the chance to have kids, no woman ever wanted wanted to be around me. I cant even adopt a child now because of all I've done!"

"But you had complete control of that." Jules spoke, a harsh but caring tone softened through her voice. "Now—If you want to do what's best—Let's just get Allison somewhere—."

"Shut up! You're not taking her! You're going to let both of us go home where we belong."

Jules shook her head, "I cant do that for you Mark—We all know how this is going to end if you don't just let her go and make things easier on everyone."

Mark brushed his hand along Allison's long blonde hair. The little girl clung to him like he was her real father. "Don't worry sweetie—I wont let them take you away."

"They're going to hurt me, aren't they?" She mumbled, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Why are they holding guns?"

"I'm going to protect you from them—whatever it takes."

Sam was in position. He looked over the railing of the building's rooftop he was on. It was a clear sniper range for him to shoot from. "I've got the solution." He stated, looking into the scope to see the whole situation falling out of place as Jules was loosing hope with getting Allison from Mark.

"For Allison's safety—I mean, all of this has to be very scary to her."

"Then go away and she'll have nothing to be afraid of!" He yelled, holding her tightly.

Jules shook her head slowly, "Mark—Just—Just hand over either Allison or the gun."

He looked down at the little girl. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, letting his grip go. Jules, Ed, and Wordy stepped closer allowing them to find a closer range between them and the subject. "Mark?" She whimpered, tears seeping from her eyelids. Jules smiled as she saw him trying to fight her off, "Come—come get her." He spoke clearly, simply trying to get her to walk towards them—or so it seemed.

Jules nodded and stepped closer, still holding onto Ed's shoulder as she followed the two men. "Come here, Allison, we wont hurt you—I promise."

"I'm so sorry." Mark said again, tightening his finger on the gun.

Sam had his crosshair lined up perfectly on the subject, just incase.

Jules gave a simple smile and reached out slowly for Allison to take her hand, Ed and Wordy moving over a bit to give her room to get the little girl to safety. A sudden click took them into shock. Mark raised his gun at Jules and a shot sounded.

Sam threw his rifle out of the way, shaking with fear as he pulled out his binoculars to see his teammate lying on the ground, blood covering her body as another shot fired, taking out the subject.

"Officer down! Officer down—We need medics now!"

Sam felt a sense of inner fury flushing through him when all he could hear was muffled screams and cries through the fallen radio.

_I've become so numb. _

**I know, I know—"WHAT THE HELL?" but yeah…I'll try to update soon (: **

**Hey did yall notice how Sam and Jules aren't a couple in this fic? OMG I know…it's a first for me (: **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay…. So the chapter I posted earlier was SORTA like a second teaser since I didn't give as much details as I could have…this chapter doesn't consist of much happening but it fills in the gaps where I left off in the last chapter.**

**Enjoy (: **

"Damn it Sam! You said you had the solution!" Greg yelled. He, Spike, and Leah dashed out of the command post at full speed, running to find Ed holding his hand against Jules' shoulder as Wordy handcuffed the subject.

"Come here sweetie." Leah yelled, taking the little girl in her arms and running away from the scene with her, handing her to a uniformed cop before running back to see Jules lying white as a ghost on the ground.

"Sam—!" Greg yelled, looking up to see him wobbling on the rooftop.

"_Sam! Sam can you hear me!?" _A voice yelled over the radio.

He couldn't stand up from the rooftop to get down. When he tried to support his weight to collect his gear, the weakness in his body made him collapse.

"_Sam—." _Another voice sighed.

The fury built up inside of him as he pulled his pistol off of its holster and pressed it to his forehead.

"_This can't be happening again—Save her damn it! I can't lose another friend—this is all my fault."_

"Spike—Wordy, get up there and check on Sam. We're getting Jules to the medics—this may be our only shot at saving her."

Ed watched as the two men grabbed their gear and dashed up to the rooftop. He glanced over at Leah who helped him get Jules in his arms. "It's going to be okay Jules, just stay awake—You can make it." He ran to the ambulance, loading her onto a gurney. "Go with her—I've gotta deal with the subject." He told Leah who nodded in response, jumping onto the ambulance and standing next to her closest friend, "Jules—He didn't mean to."

------------------------------------

"Sam—Buddy—Put that down." Spike called out, seeing Sam, shaking furiously with a gun to his head.

"She's—Dead—It's all my fault."

Wordy shook his head, "She's going to be okay. She's on her way to the hospital right now."

Sam looked up at the two of them as Spike jerked the gun from his hands, "Accidents happen, Sam—We cant always judge what move the subjects will make."

"He pulled her into the line of fire." Sam mumbled out.

Wordy and Spike both nodded, "This isn't your fault."

"But I pulled the trigger—."

"So did Ed, he took out the subject—finished the job."

"I did it again—I pulled the trigger—."

The guys just glanced at each other for a moment and started jerking away Sam's rifle and kit along with his other side arms. "Everything's going to be okay Sam—."

"I—I shot her." He mumbled. "How could I miss?"

"You didn't miss, the subject pulled her in front of him."

"But I was supposed to take out the subject."

"Sam just be quiet for a minute buddy, we're going to get you down there to the truck. The boss is waiting down there." Wordy explained calmly, he link his hand onto Sam's arm and Spike grabbed all of Sam's gear, leading him down the few flights of stairs slowly, Sam's vision becoming dreary as all he could see was a rapid replay of Jules falling to the ground.

"Sam—" Greg called out, running over to him.

"I—I'm so sorry Boss." He stated, not looking anyone in the eye.

Wordy held onto his arm tightly as Spike went to put the rifle and other gear in the truck.

"Mistakes happen Sam."

"I shot her." He stated once more, he couldn't think of anything else to say except for the truth of the past 10-15 minutes.

Greg nodded, "And Ed took out the subject and the little girl is safe. The job is done—but in the middle of all of that we do have accidents. Eddie—You, Sam, and I are heading over to the station for investigation. Spike and Wordy—Leah rode with Jules to the hospital, get over there—Team Two's gonna finish up here."

The team nodded and split, Sam having to be led by Greg and Ed. They felt like they were dragging a dog on its walk. "Sam—Let's get you out of here."

He shook his head as they walked by the puddle of blood lying on the ground, forensics already taping off the scene.

"Sam, let's go!" Greg yelled, a harsher tone than he had hoped, but it worked. Sam lowered into the car and held his head low, he felt like he had murdered his best friend—but this time he didn't have to go down into the IDs to find out—he watched it happen through his scope.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Any word yet?" Leah asked anxiously, jumping in her step as she stood by the surgery waiting room desk.

"Sorry, none yet—I'll go check for you, okay?" The nurse smiled and stood up, walking through automatic doors and heading to a speaker to speak to the doctors.

Leah sat down in a chair and rocked gently, praying that Jules would be okay. The team had just lost Lou and she knew that Sam was a wreck and couldn't take losing her by his bullet.

"How's she doing?" Wordy asked as he and Spike came off the elevator.

"A nurse just went to check—How's Sam?"

Both men just shook their heads low and sat down slowly.

"She's crashed once since she got here—they're trying their best to keep her stable but at the moment her heart rate and blood pressure are plunging and rising sporadically. We've got the best surgeons in Ontario working on her, so keep your heads held high."

Each of them nodded.

"I saw what happened on the news and I just wanted to let you know that we do our best effort to save any officer harmed in the line of duty—."

"Thank you." Wordy smiled as the nurse gave a soft nod and walked back to her desk.

"What do we do now?" Spike asked.

Leah looked over to both men. "We wait."

**Yeah, nothing much happened in this chapter except it cleared up a lot from the last chapter. (: **

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

"You had the solution—Meaning you had your gun pointed at the correct target and ready to make a clean shot, what happened?" The investigator stared Sam down as he sat next to his lawyer.

Sam kept silent then looked up, his eyes puffy from crying in the bathroom. It took his about 5 minutes to collect his thoughts and get back into the investigation. "The subject pulled my teammate into the line of fire."

"And why didn't you—."

"Oh come on, just watch the footage. The whole shot was on film. You see the subject jerk Constable Julianna Callaghan into the line of fire just as my client's gun fired. The second gunshot was fired by Constable Ed Lane's rifle, which took out the subject. Its as simple as that." Sam's lawyer defended.

"Very well. This investigation will be continued at a further date. You three return to your team." The lead short-case judge in announced as Ed and Greg stood up. They looked down at Sam who was sitting still, breathing heavily as he slowly slid out of his chair.

"Let's go check on her." Greg spoke softly.

"Give me a minute." Sam stated, walking to the bathroom. He stared into the mirror seeing the same person he saw two years ago when he looked through the IDs and saw his best friend's name listed. He only woke up the next day to see his friend's body being loaded onto an airplane to go home. He could only imagine seeing Jules' cancer-struck father next to his dead daughter's casket. The faucet ran quickly, water rushing into his hands and immediately splashing into his face.

"Sam—We need to get on over there." Greg stated, holding the bathroom door open with his foot. He knew Sam needed time, but he didn't know if Jules would make it or not—the last thing he wanted to do was not let Sam be there to say goodbye.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You guys okay?" Greg asked frantically as he, Ed and Sam entered the waiting area.

They each nodded. "She's been in surgery for three hours now." Leah sighed deeply, looking towards the automatic doors that led to the operating rooms.

Each man took a deep breath and Sat down. Sam sat down last—over to the side by himself. He pulled out his phone and started flipping through pictures of him with Matt—_I'm sorry buddy. _He continued to flip to the newer pictures that all of a sudden changed from him and Matt to him and Jules. _I'm so sorry—what else have I ever said? _He found the pictures of when they were dating—he hadn't had the bravery to delete, never knowing when he would be standing there covering here and here a gunshot fire then see her lying next to him. He never doubted the fact that they may or may not get back together—he just kept high hopes in that one day they could get back together. He flipped through another picture of him and Jules on their first official non-date. They went to the shooting range together. Sure it ended up with him wrapping his arm over hers to help her perfect her right side shooting considering she and him were both left handed—but hands down it was their first time being together as just friends, and they both thoroughly enjoyed hanging out together.

"Sam—." Greg sniped, jerking his phone from his hands, "Don't do this to yourself." He turned off the screen and placed it down beside him as Sam sunk down into his chair. Greg took a seat next to him, placing his hand on his shoulder, "They're fighting to keep her alive, Sam—What do you say we let her decide?"

Sam looked up to see the team collecting by the door, tears in everyone's eyes—even Ed's. He shook his head, "I cant say goodbye."

"We aren't going to…we're going to let her choose. The doctor's have her on bypass, Sam."

"I cant see what I've done—again."

"Come on buddy, for Jules?"

He looked Greg in the eyes for the first time the whole day. He nodded slowly and stood up, following the team with Greg's hand on his shoulder.

"Oh my God." Wordy stumbled as the whole team slowly crept into the intensive recovery room. Jules was lying white as a ghost in the white sheets—they only thing that pointed her out was her dark brown hair and the machines beeping loudly and rapidly around her. Each teammate surrounded the bed, some placing a hand on her gently and others trying too hard to hold back tears.

They all watched Lou die. Though with him he was gone and all they could do was mourn the loss of a great friend and teammate. As they looked at Jules they all knew she was in pain.

_Damn it. Fix her—why cant hey just fix her! _Sam stood back away from the bed as Spike held a hand out to pull Sam closer to her bedside. He moved over just so Sam could stand the closest.

"You can get through this Jules—We know you can." Wordy spoke seriously.

"I need to call her father." Greg sighed, sliding his phone from his pocket.

"He's sick—with cancer, are you sure the best thing for him to hear is about his daughter lying in a hospital?" Ed asked.

Greg shrugged stepping away with Ed following, "I'd rather him be able to get down here or at least one her brothers—I mean Ed, look at her, do you really think she'll make it through the night?"

Ed let his head fall as he shook his head, "Call them—Call somebody from her family."

Greg nodded and left the room with his phone in hand ready to make the call that no Sergeant ever wanted to make for one of his team members.

"You're going to be okay Jules—Just stick with us, we may get annoying but you'll wake up soon and be able to yell at us whenever you want to." Spike said, taking her hand and lifting a light smile from each person in the room, even Sam.

----------------------------------------------------

"Callaghan." The phone was answered after only one ring.

***

"Christopher." Greg sighed. He knew Jules' oldest brother had moved back to live with their father when he was diagnosed with cancer, "Is your father home?"

***

Chris took a deep swallow, "Sergeant—what's wrong." He stated, it wasn't a question.

***

"Just—Is your father home?"

***

"He's with the home nurse— administering his chemo—Sergeant, just tell me what's going on." He could hear the stuttering of nervousness in his voice.

***

"Chris—."

***

"Jules is okay—isnt she?"

***

"There was a hostage situation earlier today." Greg sighed, "Jules was caught in the line of fire of another officer—the bullet hit her from the side and went through her shoulder and into her chest."

***

Greg could hear Jules' brother crying quietly on the other end of the line. "Is she—?"

***

"She's in critical condition—and its only getting worse."

***

"Oh my God." Her brother fell onto the couch, throwing his face into his palms, "I'm heading down there."

***

"It's a long trip—." Greg didn't want him to fly out there and be too late anyways.

***

He sighed, "I see. Tell her—." He wiped a few tears and walked down the hallway to see his father lying in bed with a home nurse by his bedside. How was he supposed to tell his dying father that his daughter was laying in a hospital on her death bed? "Tell her we love her—and that she can get through this."

***

"I will, you keep your father well—I'm sure she would have loved to check in on him. She's been pretty upset since she heard he was sick."

***

"I'm gonna—I'm gonna go, Sergeant Parker. If something happens just call me and we'll figure it out…"

***

"Goodbye." Greg sighed, wiping the growing tears from his eyes.

He stuffed his phone in his pocket and headed back into the room to find the guys circled around her.

"Her heart rate's staying steady—hopefully it'll stay that way." Leah pointed out from the chair she was sitting in.

"And her color's coming back—All we can do is hope." Wordy explained, looking over to Sam who looked like he was in complete denial.

"Sam?" Spike asked quietly after a few moments of silence. He looked across the bed at him, "Wanna—wanna go grab a bite at the cafeteria? We can grab a nurse on the way back to get her vitals checked."

Each team member waited for Sam's reaction, not knowing if he would agree to it or scream at Spike for trying to distract him.

"_Sam you're equal to the other team members now. Its not like the last time when you came and slept at her bedside with your hands interlocked with hers. The others are just as much of her friend as you are."_

He glanced up at Spike, then back down at Jules, "Sure—." He sighed silently, letting hand fall from Jules' arm and he walked after Spike out of them room, Spike pausing for a second to place a reassuring hand on his back.

"What do we do with him?" Ed asked.

Greg shook his head and focused back onto holding Jules' hand, "He didn't do anything wrong—you guys saw the footage."

Ed glanced up at Greg and nodded slowly, "But this has happened before."

"It was an accident then too. He couldn't help his friend was in the line of fire, just like he couldn't help it today."

Ed stared sternly, "Or maybe its just a pattern."

**Thanks for all the reviews yall!**

**Keep reviewing :D **


	5. Chapter 5

"Eddie—."

"Boss, if she doesn't make it—I'll bring more hell to Sam's life than he has ever seen. Heck, even if she does make it—He wont ever want to have to deal with me again."

Greg shook his head low, "This wasn't Sam's fault. Accidents happen."

Ed shrugged and moved his hand onto Jules', using the other to brush a piece of hair from her face. "Why couldn't it have been one of us? Me? I was supposed to cover and protect her."

"Now Ed—."

"I know, I know—but still…I don't know what I'll do with myself if she doesn't make it." He looked down at Jules' limp body, then over to Leah and Wordy who sat silently, exchanging looks between each other.

Leah placed her hand on Jules' arm, smiling softly, "It looks like her vitals are becoming more normal."

Everyone smiled as they saw her coming back to them—maybe she would soon wake up…they hoped.

------------------

"There's no judging what time she could wake up, though it does look more promising that she will. I don't see any signal that she would crash, so now we just wait. I'm going to have her moved up to the ICU where we can keep a better watch on her, and once she wakes up we'll move her to the general ward. She can only have one visitor at a time up there—so I'll get her in a room near the waiting area so you guys can take turns." The doctor explained once Sam and Spike had returned. Everyone nodded slowly and collected their jackets from chairs around her bedside.

"We'll see you upstairs, Jules." Greg whispered softly, kissing her forehead gently and grabbing her uniform from the bedside table.

The team followed out and to the elevator where they let the nurses pushing Jules' bed on first, then got on the next one up.

As they all took a seat in the waiting room, Ed chucked a stare at Sam.

"Mr. Lane—." Greg sniped, catching the glare in the corner of his eye.

Ed shook his head, "Sarge—."

"Leave him alone. This isn't his fault." Greg whispered under his breath as Sam dropped his head and got up, walking to the bathroom down the hall and slamming the door. "Great job Ed." Greg got up and followed, marching down the hall and opening the door to the multi-stall bathroom.

"Sam—."

Sam shook his head low as he pressed his hands against the counter, his head hanging low. "I didn't do this on purpose—did I?" He questioned himself out loud, Greg closing the door quietly and stepping closer.

"No, it was an accident, Sam."

He stared straight down at the counter, "I—I cant believe I did this to her. I cant believe I did this to the team."

Greg came closer and placed a hand on his teammate's shoulder, "She wouldn't want you to feel like this, she knows the risks of the job."

"But she's my best friend. Just like Matt was my—."

"Best friend? Sam, you've gotta remember this is two totally different situations. A subject, who we had very little contact with, pulled her into the line of fire."

"But I should know how to judge the subject."

"We cant read these people's minds Sam! Now pull yourself together and go be with her. Go be with the team—."

He lifted his eyes to look into the mirror, "I cant—How can I just sit there and act like I did nothing wrong? I almost killed my friend—Maybe I did kill her—I'm still sitting here begging for the answer."

And for the first time ever, Sam cried in front of his Sergeant.

Greg wrapped his arms around him, letting him cry out the pain of the day on his shoulder. He patted his back gently, "She's going to be okay—She's going to get through this." Sam shook his head, still crying. He had never cried like this in front of a teammate unless they were lying there half-dead like the first time Jules was shot…but then again, she was more than a teammate back then. Greg patted his back one last time and pulled away slowly, leaving a hand on his shoulder, "What do you say we head out there?"

Sam nodded and wiped his eyes, splashing a bit of water on his face and patting it away as they walked back down the hall.

"Leah's with her for a minute." Wordy explained as the two took their seats.

* * *

"He's beating himself up about this—You've gotta come back Jules. If you don't—I'll have to share a locker room with just Donna. I'm begging you—Just wake up." Leah spoke as she placed a calming hand on Jules' fingertips.

She felt her fingers scrunch slightly, too weak to pull them to her palm, but strong enough to tap them against the sheets.

"Jules?" Leah whispered softly, standing up and smiling down at her friend.

"Yeah—." She groaned, blinking slightly to open her eyes and see Leah standing next to her. "What—what happened?"

"You were shot." She spoke quietly, wrapping her hand along her arm. "I'll go tell the guys you're okay—and I'll get a doctor—Just stay awake."

Jules nodded as well as she could and watched as Leah stepped out.

"_Did the subject shoot me? No. Then who shot me?" _She had no idea…

--------------

"Guys, she's awake!" Leah cheered quietly as all the guys jumped from their seats and walked towards the room—except for Sam.

"Come on Sam—." Greg mumbled.

He shook his head, "What if she remembers who shot her?"

"But what if she doesn't." Greg stated. He had thoughts of not telling her the truth—but was afraid she may find out in the long run. "She doesn't need to know right now."

Sam shrugged and followed, pausing at the doorway when they saw the doctor standing next to Jules' bedside, trying to calm her down.

"Who the hell shot me?" Jules stated, groaning in pain.

"Miss Callaghan, you need to calm down—You can get riled up like this."

"Where is my—." She looked over to see Greg and the rest of the team in the doorway, "Boss—who—who shot me?"

Everyone looked at each other—not sure whether to tell her the truth.

Ed slid his stare over to Sam, then back at Jules, "I did."

**Mwahahahaha.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Jules' face trembled weakly as a tear rolled down her cheek. "You—."

"I'm really sorry —It was an accident. I was trying to cover for you and the subject pulled you into my line of fire."

Sam dropped his head as a tear filled his eye.

"Sam—?" Jules spoke softly, "I'm okay. Don't cry—."

He shook his head and walked over to the other side of the room, keeping his eyes from everyone else.

"I am really sorry, Jules."

She nodded as well as she could, "I know—I know the risks of the job."

Sam shook his head and stood up with a quick jerk, "I shot you—Not Ed." He couldn't take the pressure of letting Jules hold it against Ed forever.

"What?" She asked softly, changing focus as Sam placed a hand on his forehead, "The subject pulled you into my line of fire—Ed took out the subject in the second shot."

Jules looked at him lowly, "But you were gonna let Ed—."

Everyone exchanged glares as they knew this was gonna start a fight.

"Jules I—." Sam stepped forward, placing his hand on hers only for it to be swatted away. "Get away from me." She looked around, "You—."

"So it would have been okay if Ed had shot you, but when I fess up—I get yelled at for it?"

Jules shook her head gently, "But you didn't confess to it. I thought we were good enough that you could tell me the truth—especially if the truth was the matter of me lying here half dead."

Sam lowered his eyes and slowly nodded, "I'm—I'm sorry." He patted her hand once and turned around to jerk up his jacket and walk out of the room.

"Sam wait!" Jules groaned, trying to lunge out for him but Greg pushed her back down into the bed, "Jules—He's just really upset right now."

She swallowed deeply and closed her eyes, a tear escaping through her eyelids, "Damn it." She whispered to herself, seeing Ed walk into the hall and chase after Sam.

"Sam—Get back here." He called out, jerking onto Sam's arm as they reached the elevators.

"Just let me get out of here." Sam groaned, jumping in his step as he waited for the elevator doors to open.

Ed shook his head, "Don't do this—She just woke up, she doesn't even know half of what's going on."

"Yes she does. We had finally come to terms of being best friends and I repay her by shooting her."

"Sam, it was an accident—They happen."

The metal doors slid open gradually, two nurses getting off on that floor. "I'm gonna go. You go be with her—She seems to respect you more anyways." Sam sniped, stepping onto the elevator and clicking the door close button, Ed trying to keep the doors from closing but failing. He watched as the lit up numbers descended. Ed turned around, looked to see that anyone else wasn't watching, then kicked his foot into the elevator door, leaving the slightest dent. He shook his head and grunted, walking back down the hall to see Greg comforting Jules who was in full on tears.

"Jules, he's gonna be okay. Its just a rough thing for him to go through."

She shook her head, "He's my best friend—How could I treat him like that? It was an accident—wasn't it?"

"Yeah—It was." Greg sighed, stroking Jules' hair gently as she tried to sit up—still too weak to hold her own weight. She could hear Ed enter the room slowly. "So—?" She asked.

"He needs a minute." Ed sighed, nodding his head for Greg to follow him.

"I'll be right back." Greg whispered, brushing his hand through Jules' hair and kissing her forehead. She smiled and nodded, moving her attention to Leah, Spike, and Wordy who came to sit beside her.

---------------

"He needs a minute?" Greg asked unsurely.

Ed shook his head, "I don't know where he's going—He stormed out saying that he needed to get out of here."

"Eddie go check out in the parking lot—See if he's out by the trucks. Call my phone if he isn't and I'll send Wordy or Spike down to go look for him with you. He doesn't need to be alone—He needs to be up here with Jules."

Ed nodded slowly and patted Greg's shoulder, "I'll keep you posted." He dashed down the hall and onto an unloading elevator, hitting the button for the first floor and letting the door close.

------------------

Jules looked up as Greg re-entered the room. "Have you found him?"

Greg shook his head, "Eddie went to go find him and talk to him. How ya feeling?"

She nodded easily, trying to fight any pain, "I'm fine—I just want Sam to be okay." Her best friend was freaking out for what he did to her. She just wanted to be able to tell him that she knew it was an accident, and she knew he was sorry."

Would she get the chance?

* * *

"Sam! Where the hell are you." Ed called out, walking towards the parking lot where the team's trucks were parked.

A gun shot sounded,

"Sam—Damn it! Sam—!"

--

Everyone in the hospital room jumped.

The shot was near by.

Greg's phone rang suddenly.

"_Sarge—We got a problem." _

**I know its been a while since I updated, SORRY!**

**Please review (: **


	7. Chapter 7

**Again, sorry for the delay in updating! I've been way, way busy. Read and review (: **

"Eddie what's going on!?" Greg yelled, shooing Wordy, Spike, and Leah out of the room telling them to head outside.

"_We need medics out by the trucks—now! Sam's shot himself!"_ Ed yelled over the phone. "Come on Sam—Stay with me." He urged, taking off his jacket and balling it up to compress it to Sam's chest. Sam's eyes flashed open slightly as he moved his hand to push Ed away. "No—No way—You aren't dying on me. You aren't leaving Jules."

"Ed just keep him talking. Leah's grabbing an ER doc and Spike and Wordy are coming down there."

"_Copy."_

Jules looked up at Greg, tears in her eyes and she placed a hand on her forehead, "Oh my god." She whispered, moving her other hand to catch her tears. Greg placed his hand on hers, "He's gonna be okay Jules—." He whispered, kissing her forehead again. A nurse walked in suddenly. "Sergeant—Was that one of your men out there?"

Greg nodded, "Jules, I'm gonna go help them—You okay?"

Jules choked back a sob and nodded.

* * *

"What the hell happened!?" Wordy yelled as he, Spike, Leah, an ER doctor, and a nurse pushing a gurney finally arrived in the parking lot.

"That's Greg's sidearm—He must've gotten it out of the truck. Get him in there—now!" Ed yelled, practically lifting an unconscious Sam onto the gurney. The nurse and doctor took charge, "We can take this from here—you," The doctor pointed to Ed, "Grab that gun and get Special Investigations down here."

Ed nodded as he watched Spike and Wordy follow after the doctors while Leah dropped down beside him, "Why would he do this?" She mumbled.

Ed looked up at her as they were crouched down by the blood and gun that lied against the asphalt, "He thought he had lost her—all because of what he did."

* * *

"I have to see him!" Jules yelled as the nurse tried to fight her getting out of bed.

"Miss Callaghan you were shot, you're seriously injured—get in bed!"

Jules waved her arm up in the air, "I'm fine! Let me get dressed and go be with them—this is all my fault!"

The nurse shook her head furiously as two more entered the room trying to restrain Jules without hurting her. "I'll get the sedative." One whispered.

"No! I'm not some crazed animal needing to be tamed, I need to be with them—I can walk, as long as I don't move my left arm or neck I don't feel any pain. Please—just, please let me go be with them."

All three nurses looked at each other then back at her. One nodded, "Would you like a wheelchair?"

Jules shook her head, "I'm fine—." She wiped a tear from her eyes and sat down on the edge of the bed to feel a nurse place her hand on her back, "Your Sergeant had brought in another uniform for you while you were in surgery earlier." Jules smiled and nodded as she took the clothes in her hand and started to change room the hospital gown to her pants and t-shirt with one hand.

"Here, we can unhook you from the IV for an hour or two. You've got enough pain killers in you to last the rest of the night." A nurse told her as she unhooked the monitor but left the needle for the IV in. Jules nodded and grabbed her phone and ID off the small nightstand as she followed a nurse to the elevator slowly. "They're in the surgery waiting area—I didn't tell them you were coming down because I could tell they may oppose."

Jules smiled, "Thanks—." As she followed the nurse onto the elevator and rode down a few floors to find the team standing frantically in a huddle around a group of chairs.

"Jules!" Greg shouted, calling her attention as she and the nurse stepped off the elevator. "You need to be in bed. You don't need to be here."

She shook her head gently to keep from hurting, "No, I need to be here. I'm fine."

The nurse nodded with agreement, "Not too long though—you need your rest and we need to get you back on the IV."

Jules smiled and nodded, "Just can I see him when he gets out?"

"Sergeant—?" A doctor called from the side. The entire team looked up as Greg turned from Jules and the nurse who took a seat, then Greg stepped away. "Doctor?"

"The bullet missed his heart and any main arteries. From what we can tell he was very shaky when he fired the shot and the gun jerked thankfully—He's gonna be okay."

Greg sighed, leaning onto his knees then standing right back up to shake the doctor's hand. "Thank you—."

"We went ahead and moved him to ICU. He should be waking up soon. The bullet was a through and through but all it did was damage a bit of tissue which we repaired. It should be a quick recovery but a painful one."

Greg nodded slowly and took a chart in his hand to sign off for Sam. "When can we see him?"

"He's in a larger room of the ICU you can have two or three visitors at a time in this room. We can move him up to the general ward to be with your other officer by later this morning." He told him, looking at his watch to see it was the middle of night.

"Thanks." Greg smiled and shook his hand once more.

"He's in the ICU." Greg told the team. Jules stood up slowly with Ed's help as the nurse had just left. "Jules you sure you're up for this?" Ed asked her, taking her hand and wrapping and arm around her waist to support her. She nodded slowly, "I just need to see him—then I'll go right back to bed."

"Then let's head on up there. The doctor said by later morning they'll move him to your room since it's a double room. That way we can all visit you both at the same time."

Jules gritted her teeth in pain as they all stepped onto the elevator.

"You guys with Braddock?" An ICU physician stepped from behind the front desk. Greg nodded. "Follow me." He proceeded. "He's awake—and pretty unstable. He's blaming himself for what I hear another one of your officers was shot?"

Everyone looked at Jules who was practically turning white she was getting so tired from the weakness.

"It's been a rough day." Greg stated.

"Well we have two choices. You can either keep him from seeing what he did or you can let her go in and reassure him she's okay and that he's okay."

Jules looked up, "I need to see him—."

"Okay." The doctor nodded, "Right this way."

"Jules, you need someone to go with you?" Greg asked.

She shook her head low and placed a hand on the wall to support her self as they made their way to the ICU rooms.

"Sam?" She whispered as she took a seat next to him. A nurse stood over to the side just incase he started to get riled up. He blinked twice to see if it was really her. "Jules—You shouldn't be here."

"Remember what you always said about taking the easy way out? Remember when your friend used his own sidearm to end the pain of the war?"

Sam closed his eyes and looked away, "I didn't want to be here to have this discussion."

"But Sam, why? You knew I was fine—See, I can stand and walk and talk and everything's going to be okay. Just like you're going to be okay."

He glanced back over to her and reached a hand slowly over top of hers, "You need to go rest—."

She nodded gently and sighed, "Promise you'll never do anything like this _ever _again?"

He chuckled and patted her hand gently, "I promise. I wasn't thinking straight—It was all in the moment. I couldn't stand seeing my best friend lying there hurt because of me."

"Well I'm going to be just fine and so are you."

"Plus, I was really looking forward to the Linkin Park concert."

She giggled, "Me too—I'll see you when they move you upstairs."

He nodded as she kissed his forehead, "Get some rest, you look like you're in total pain."

"Well the pain was worth making sure you were okay. I'll tell the rest of them you're doing well."

He smiled as she left the room only to be met by the nurse she was with earlier who led her back up to the waiting area on the way back to her room.

"How is he?" Wordy and Spike jumped.

Jules smiled, "He's doing good. He wasn't thinking one bit. It's been a stressful day."

Everyone nodded, "We'll be up in a few minutes to check on you. Go get settled though." Greg told her as he hugged her gently.

She nodded and left with the nurse.

Her wound was barely hurting anymore—Seeing that her best friend was going to be okay killed the pain immediately.

She felt the pain numbing as she saw the relieved smiles on her teammate's faces before getting on the elevator and the metal doors closing before her.

--

Sam lied in bed, staring at the white ceiling covered in overhead lights. He thought back to what had happened before he felt himself crash to the asphalt beneath him, only to feel Ed and the rest of the team huddling around him minutes later.

He could see his friends back at the camp. Weary faces would wash over them as a bomb dropped or shots fired…If only he could get their guilt-tripped glares out of his head.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there _

_Become so tired so much more aware _

_I'm becoming this all I want to do _

_Is be more like me and be less like you…_

**I know, weird ending…I really need to work on those. Haha.**

**Please Review! (: **


	8. Chapter 8

**I hate writer's block…**

"Sam's gonna be moved up here soon." Leah spoke softly at Jules' bedside a few hours later.

Jules smiled, "Good."

"So you guys talked it out?"

She nodded as well as she could, "Yeah—I'm just glad he's gonna be okay."

And surely within the next hour, the entire team filled the room.

"Both of you are able to go home in a few days—." Greg smiled as he returned from talking to the doctor.

"That's great." Jules said sweetly, "You guys can go home and get some rest if you like—we'll be just fine here."

Everyone laughed, including Sam.

"They need some time to talk team—Let's give the little buddies their space." Ed chuckled, collecting his jacket along with everyone else.

"We'll see you too later on—get some rest." Greg told them as they all headed out.

Once everyone was gone Sam began exactly what Jules wanted to end.

"Jules—I'm sorry about what happened."

"Sam, we talked about this—We're both okay, and we're gonna be home in a few days."

Sam chuckled, "You know I care about you—right?"

She giggled and glanced over to see him in the bed beside hers, "We're best friends—we look out for each other."

--------------------------------- A WEEK LATER-------------------------------------

"I told you we would make it." Jules laughed, Sam wrapping an arm over her shoulder to keep her warm as they stood in line outside the huge stadium. "You feeling okay?" He asked. It had only been about 6 days since they got out of the hospital.

Jules nodded as Sam kissed her gently before handing off the tickets and them making their way to their seats. Plenty of painkillers, about a week of recovery, and an accidental kiss later—and they were off on their first real date.

------------

"The concert was incredible." Sam commented as they walked out to Jules' car.

Jules giggled in reply, grabbing his shirt collar before kissing him gently, "I'm just looking forward to the after party."

_The end._

**ARGH.**

**Not writing these fics makes me lose whatever storyline I had in mind.**

**I told yall I was gonna finish my fics this weekend…and I've decided to continue "Located" so yeah, I'm done with what I'm finishing for now. **

**Thanks for all of the reviews (: **


End file.
